This project is important because it provides the public and congress with an understanding of the research advances that are being made with American tax dollars. The publication and dissemination of research results is a critical component of what the CCR office of communications does. Education and outreach are key components to our ability to achieve our mission. Accomplishments for this year include: Two issues of CCR connections to inform the public about the research progress being made within the intramural research program at CCR. Seventeen summaries of important Journal papers to share via the web site: http://home.ccr.cancer.gov/inthejournals/ Thirteen press releases to inform the media about the research progress being made within the intramural research program at CCR. The development of a comprehensive educational kit for health professionals: Personalized Medicine for Cancer: Putting the Pieces in Place. This educational package shares with health professionals information about the pieces that are being put in place in order to make personalized medicine for cancer a reality. Pieces include: o Understanding Cancer Biospecimen Collection: explains how tissue samples will be collected in a standardized manner and linked securely to consent forms. o Understanding Genome-Wide Profiling of Cancer: describes how technology will capture the genomic profiles present in cancerous growths. o Understanding a Patient's Genetic Background: stresses how oncologists will weigh a patient's genetic background and medical history along with the genomic profile of his or her cancer. o Understanding Targeted Therapies: shows how several types of molecularly targeted therapies will be used to preferentially treat cancer while sparing normal tissue. On the Web, this year we added the following new educational tutorials to the Understanding Cancer series (http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/UnderstandingCancer): Understanding Targeted Therapies http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/UnderstandingCancer/targetedtherapies Understanding Targeted Therapies: Breast Understanding Targeted Therapies: Lymphoma Understanding Targeted Therapies: Multiple Myeloma Understanding Genome-Wide Profiling In addition the following tutorials were revised: Molecular Diagnostics http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/understandingcancer/moleculardiagnostics Genetic Variation http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/understandingcancer/geneticvariation Oversight and maintenance of a website providing information about the CCR, its investigators, and the many scientific and research accomplishments made by our community. Development and maintenance of communication tools to effectively and efficiently disseminate information internally and externally.